


The Weight of Their Sins

by Lol_Etz_a5anationalDAY



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne Wedding, Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Sans, Chara Being An Asshole, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Issues, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara Possessing Frisk, Chara Swearing, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Depressed Sans, Determination (Undertale), Established Alphys/Undyne, Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Houseplant Flowey, Innocent Papyrus, Multi, No More Resets (Undertale), Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Protective Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk, Shipper Alphys, Tsundere Flowey, Undyne Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_Etz_a5anationalDAY/pseuds/Lol_Etz_a5anationalDAY
Summary: Of course.The day karma wasn't on their side just had to be their friend's special dayTime to panic*SPOILER WARNING*...You probably don't care do ya?





	The Weight of Their Sins

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was brought to you by Temmie Flakes! Now on to Temmie with the news-  
> No, I'm joking
> 
> Enjoy~

 

Everything was normal.

That's the exact opposite of what you could say on a day like this and it filled them with Determination!

Frisk, the appointed flower-human and ring bearer, along with their mom, Toriel, had just arrived at Alphys and Undyne's Wedding! The lights were flashing and the music was blaring. Frisk could already tell this was Mettaton's doing.

It was themed a cool blue and bright yellow... it reminded them of another terrible thing. They shivered and left the thought forgotten. Now was not the time to think of Bad Times. And yet their sins still crawled up their spine

They were greeted with a Mini-ton that took their orders and left. Soon enough they managed to find Sans and Asgore with an unamused looking Undyne and Papyrus. Frisk immediately understood what happened and snickered, revealing the small family's presence.

"oh good, your here. i was afraid i was gonna have to give you a tu-TORIEL!" Sans joked, getting mixed reactions from the crowd. Frisk and Toriel burst out laughing while Papyrus and Undyne groaned. Asgore, being Asgore, looked confused and didn't know why there was such a commotion.

"SANS THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Papyrus said through clenched teeth, clearly annoyed

"hey, your smilin'!" Sans laughed while he poked fun at his younger sibling.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus muttered.

This reminded Frisk of when they first met Sans and Papyrus. At first, they had thought that they had entered a circus act on accident and wanted to move from the lamp. It wasn't much after that thought that they heard Sans's pun and decided to stay. Now Having this every day was very exciting, to say the least, and Frisk absolutely loved it.

Suddenly a bell chimed. It was almost time for the procession! Frisk almost skipped down the aisle in glee. They went out the door and waited. Frisk peaked inside. Gerson was standing there by Undyne. To the right was Toriel and a few other ladies Frisk didn't recognize. Papyrus, Sans, Napstablook, and Mettaton were to the left with two other men that still didn't jog Frisk's memory in the slightest.

Undyne had somehow managed to skid past Frisk and was nervously walking down the aisle. The Officiant, which just so happened to be Asgore, was right behind her consoling the fish lady. Once they had made it to the pulpit, Frisk heard a very fun pop version of the stereotypical wedding music. Frisk walked in again.

Down the aisle they went, throwing multitudes of varied petals. They were halfway down the aisle when they heard a distant sound.

_"Frisk..."_ the voice hummed.

Frisk looked around wildly. Nobody was speaking to them. Why did they feel like they were being watched though? 

The voice spoke up again. This time it was louder and more aggressive. They remembered this voice for it was the voice of their sins.

_"Frisk, dear partner, your time is up. It's my turn now~"_  the voice laughed. Frisk was confused but was met with a sharp pain and they blacked out on the cold floor surrounded by flowers.

* * *

_"Doctor! Doctor!" A young prodigy by the name of Alphys called out, running into a room that looked like a simple office. She was not met with the one she was searching for though, instead, she was face-to-face with a skeleton not much older than she was with a baby skeleton in his arms. She knew these two as Sans and Papyrus, the sons of the Doctor._

_Sans, one of the Doctor's other apprentices, was writing something while trying to keep his baby brother happy with a plush spaghetti. Papyrus snatched it out of his brother's hand and let out a small 'Nyeh heh heh' before casually bitting down on the toy. Sans just shrugged and went back to work. Whatever he was doing must've been important, Sans never usually had a very large attention span. He let out a sigh._

_"yo alphys," Sans said, seemingly just noticing her "the doc' ain't here right now but if ya have some time i think i found something."_

_"I have a minute, shoot!" Alphys replied. She was always willing to listen to new discoveries_

_"you know the soulless subject the doc was workin' on?" Alphys nodded and signaled for Sans to continue "well i found there was a connection to the village where the king's son placed their adopted child and the flower garden in which he died. the flower picked has Asriel's dust on it and if im correct it has some of the human in it too."  
_

_"Oh my god that's amazing...wait what was the child's name again?" Alphys pondered_

_"uh...chandler? karmic? dune? frisk?"_ Suddenly everything went black.

_"Frisk!"_

_"FRISK!"_

"FRISK!"

Frisk's eyes shot open...wait Frisk didn't do that. They could see their family around them. They tried to move their body 

Nothing Happened.  

If they couldn't move their body, they couldn't sign or speak at all!

What happened to make them like this? They didn't know and rather hoped they could fix this before the crowd around them got larger.

* * *

They giggled. The giggle turned into a chortle, then a full-blown laugh. Those around them thought they went crazy but that was okay, in fact, it was more than okay! They had finally taken control of Frisk's weak body! It was amazing they could touch and feel again. They could poke and stab at those once more! They were crazy for this. Almost as crazy as things were about to get. They smirked and it turned into a wild grin. 

"kiddo you okay?" Sans asked pulling them out of their 'fever dream' of sorts. They looked up and smiled "Never better Sansy~" 

Sans was taken aback. For one Frisk was selectively mute! They didn't talk even if their life depended on it! Secondly, did they just call him 'Sansy?' Only two people called him that and he'd rather not think of the second. If that...thing had somehow gotten to Frisk again, they could only imagine the trouble soon to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The first is chapter done! Omg, I did it! Anyway, tell me how ya liked it down in the comments below and tell me, whats your favorite thing about... the True Lab!


End file.
